Les 50 premiers rendez vous
by Morsure Amicale
Summary: À quoi ressemble un premier rendez vous entre Severus Rogue et Hermione Granger ? Une serie de vignette pour vous le faire découvrir...
1. Refus Douloureux

J'ai eu cette idée hier en navigant sur HRFRHO et j'ai décidé de faire des vignettes de 100 à 200 mots sur le premier rendez-vous entre Severus Snape et Hermione Granger. Je vous laisse imaginer toutes les possibilités… J'espère que ces petites vignettes vous distrairons un peu et que vous passerez toutes une bonne journée !

* * *

**1. Refus douloureux**

* * *

La soirée c'était bien passé. Un petit dîner romantique dans un restaurant chic de Londres puis un petit détour par un salon à cigare. Severus comptait bien emmener cette Hermione à moitié soûle chez lui… Un peu de chaleur après tous ces mois de solitude ne ferait pas de tort… Ils s'arrêtèrent sous un lampadaire et Severus commença son approche physique, la serrant doucement contre lui, puis pencha la tête et tenta de l'embrasser. Je dis bien tenta, car Hermione avec une vigueur qu'il n'avait pas soupçonné se dégagea de ses bras et fouilla à la recherche de quelque chose dans son sac à main. Elle en sortit un truc moldu plutôt étrange

­ Qu'est-ce que tu … ?

Prends ça ! Sal pervers ! Tu lorgne dans mon décolleté au restaurant, tu me tripote accidentellement au salon et là tu veux m'embrasser ? Tu n'es qu'un sal vicieux Severus, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir !

Et sur ce, l'objet moldu qu'elle tenait dans les mains lâcha un jet dans ses yeux. La douleur le fit fendre en deux. Il entendit Hermione partir sans lui dire comment arrêter cette douleur qui lui lacérait les yeux et se promit de se faire moins entreprenant la prochaine fois…


	2. Dérangement

Voilà la deuxième vignette !

* * *

**2. Dérangement**

* * *

Ils étaient assis ensemble au Trois Balais entrain de manger un bon repas en compagnie de quelques verres de Whisky Pur-Feu. Severus était apparemment entrain de raconter quelque chose de très drôle à Hermione.

- Et c'est alors que je lui dis …

Mais c'està se moment qu'un grand 'HERMIONE ! ' Retentit de l'autre côté de la salle, les faisant sursauter tous les deux. C'était Lavande et Parvati qui courait en leur direction.

- Hermione ! Cela fait si longtemps ! …

Elles lui parlèrent pendant une demi-heure puis s'en allèrent.

- Bon, enfin seuls… Déclara Hermione d'un ton exaspéré.

Mais elle fut de nouveau coupé par Hagrid qui venait les voir. Et le même manège continua ainsi toute la soirée. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accort de partir et de terminer la soirée au château. Devant les portes du château, Severus déclara :

- La prochaine fois, nous irons dans un lieu moins connu… Ça nous évitera de passez la soirée à se faire déranger…

- Oui…tu as raison…Je dois y aller…à la prochaine !

Avec un petit sourire, Hermione leva la tête et Severus baissa la sienne. Leurs lèvres se touchaient presque lorsque soudain.

SEVERUS ! QUE FAIS-TU ICI À CETTE HEURE ?

* * *

Je dois arrêter de faire arrêter l'histoire sur une histoire de bec…. Mais pour un premier rendez-vous, difficile de faire terminer un rancart sur autre chose… : S 


	3. Chûte

Ah ! En voici une un peu plus courte maintenant….

Merci à **Septentrion** pour sa review.

* * *

**3. Chute**

* * *

Des rires d'ivrognes résonnaient dans la petite rue vide de Pré au Lard. Severus et Hermione venaient de sortir d'un petit bar chaleureux qui fermait ses portes à cette heure bien avancée de la nuit. Se tenant serrés pour ne pas tomber sur le trottoir glissant, les deux sorciers riaient à s'en tordre le ventre. Étant dans un état d'ébriété avancé, Hermione se faisait un peu entreprenante. Elle plaqua Severus sur un mur et l'embrassa férocement. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent pour rire, Severus réussi à dire entre deux hoquets :

C'est une chance que je me suis enfin décidé à t'inviter ! Je n'ai jamais autant ris depuis quelques années…

Hermione pouffa et Severus recommença à marcher, oubliant le trottoir glacé et glissa sur celui-ci. Il tomba de tout son long et se cogna magistralement la tête sur le sol. Severus sombra dans l'inconscience tandis que Hermione s'affolait.

Une heure plus tard, Hermione attendait dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital de Ste Mangouste.

* * *

J'ai pas pu resisté.. : P 


	4. Serpents

J'ai plusieurs choses à dire avant de commencer.

Premièrement, j'ai vu pour la première fois hier à quoi ressemblait ma fiction sur le site et j'ai constaté que mes jolis tirets avaient été enlevés. Pour moins de confusions, pour les prochains chapitres, je mettrai les dialogues en gras.

Deuxièmement, Septentrion m'a fait remarquer que j'avais oublié de vous dire que chacune des vignettes étaient **individuelle**, c'est à dire sans aucuns liens entre elles.

Merci à **Septentrion** et à **Sassenache** pour leurs reviews !

* * *

Hermione cogna timidement à la porte de son ancien professeur de potion, attendant une réponse de celui-ci. Ils devaient se rencontrer à une conférence sur les propriétés du sang de dragon, mais celle-ci avait été annulée en raison de la tempête de neige qui secouait tout le pays.

**- Oui, entrez !**

Hermione entra dans l'appartement simplement décoré de Severus et posa son sac à main sur le sofa, manquant de peu d'écraser ce pauvre petit serpent qu'elle n'avait vu qu'à la dernière minute. Avec un petit rire, elle prit le reptile vert vif dans ses mains et se tourna vers Severus qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Celui-ci se figea à la vue de la petite bête qu'elle tenait toujours dans ses mains.

**- Hum, Hermione, pose ce serpent par terre ! Il est extrêmement venimeux ! **

Hermione passa de l'émerveillement devant un si bel animal à une angoisse paniquée.

**- ENLÈME-MOI SA TOUT DE SUITE !** Hurla-t-elle presque en pleurant.

Le temps qu'ils réussissent à dégager le reptile de son emplacement, il était déjà minuit. Severus alla déposer une Hermione en état de choc chez-elle. Avant de lui dire au revoir, elle lui demanda :

**- Qu'est-ce que ce serpent faisait sur ton canapé ?**

**- J'en ai une collection complète chez moi. Venez chez moi mardi prochain, je vais vous les montrer. **Déclara-t-il avec un sourire carnassier, puis il transplana chez lui avant qu'Hermione ne rejète cette invitation dont elle se serait bien passé après une telle soirée.

* * *

J'avoue, j'ai dépassé un peu pour cette vignette, mais je me reprendrai pour les prochaines. ;) 


	5. Une surprise de taille

C'est en quelque sorte une réponse à un défi de WIKTT… Ou plutôt une envie de piquer l'idée.. Mais bon, bref, j'espère que vous appréciez toujours mes petites vignettes et que vous passerez un bon moment sur le net…

Merci à **Septentrion**, à **Sassenache** et à **Lalala** pour leurs reviews.

* * *

**5.Surprise**

**

* * *

**

Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans le petit café sur le coin de Becket Road. Au court de la soirée, ils avaient un peu parlé de tout, allant de Poudlard jusqu'à la politique et bien sûr, de potions. Un élan d'intimité s'était peu à peu créer entre eux et les conversations devenaient de plus en plus personnelles et de plus en plus pleines de sous-entendus. Au bout de deux heures de papotage intensif et quelques tasses de petits cafés alcoolisés plus tard, Severus demanda à Hermione :

**- Au fait, tu ne m'as pas encore dit quel était ton travail…**

**- Je suis modèle pour PlayWizard.**

**- Tu es devenue QUOI ?**

**- Je te l'ai dit, je suis modèle pour PlayWizard. En sortant de l'école je voulais être utile et rendre les gens heureux.**

Severus mit de l'argent sur la table et partit sans aucuns regards envers une Hermione déboussolée. Il se retourna et avec un ton froid, déclara :

**- Si notre relation avait aboutit à quelque chose, je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais voulu vous partager avec un millier d'hommes.**

Et sur ce, avec un tourbillonnement de cape, il s'en alla.

- **Hermione, leçon numéro 1, changer d'emploi. Je pensais l'attirer, mais je me suis royalement trompée...**Se murmura la jeune femme pour elle-même.


	6. Souvenirs

Me voilà en retour de vacances et de retour au travail ! Pour moi, le cégep commence bientôt, alors les nouvelles vignettes se réduiront à une ou deux par semaine.

Merci à **Septentrion** et à **DrDanaScully**

**6. Souvenirs**

Hermione, après avoir bordé les enfants, était allé lambiner sur le sofa. Elle fut bientôt rejointe par Severus qui avait terminé de corriger des copies. Tout en l'enlaçant, Hermione demanda à son mari depuis bientôt 5 ans :

**- Tu te souviens de notre premier rendez-vous, Severus ?**

**- Oh oui ! Je me rappelle très bien la façon dont ce garçon nous suivait à la trace pour pouvoir te donner un rendez-vous…**

**- Voyons Severus ! C'était seulement Ron qui s'était mit dans la tête de nous chaperonné…** Dit Hermione en pouffant de rire.

**- Et cela n'avait pas très bien marché, si tu veux mon avis…** Déclara Severus avec un sourire goguenard. **Je crois que ce bon vieux sortilège du saucisson lui a fait perdre l'envie de nous suivre à la trace….**

**- Mais je crois que ce n'était pas la peine de lui lancer un Jambe-en-Coton et un Stupéfix après….**

**- Pff ! Il le méritait. S'il croit qu'il pourra me voler ma femme… **Lança-t-il d'un ton possessif.


	7. Mauvais Départ

Merci à mes reviewers (J'ai perdu le compte : P) !

**7. Mauvais départ**

D'un air grognon, Severus attendait Hermione au Lutin vert. Elle était en retard. D'au moins une heure. Encore quinze minutes et il s'en irait. Il avait une amère déception en bouche. Peut-être ne l'avait-elle pas pris au sérieux ou peut-être était-elle entrain de rire au Chaudron Baveur avec Potter et Weasley de lui, le disant stupide de penser qu'elle aurait accepté l'invitation. Quelle petite idiote Miss Je Sais tout ! Il lui ferait vivre l'enfer...

_Au même moment, à deux kilomètres du Lutin Vert_

D'un air grognon, Hermione attendait au Chagrin d'Hiver. Il était en retard. D'au moins une heure. Encore quinze minutes et elle s'en irait. Elle avait une amère déception en bouche(1). Il n'était même pas venu, alors que c'était lui-même qui l'avait invité… C'était peut-être une mauvaise blague de sa part, et c'était cela, elle était de très mauvais goût. Pff ! Qu'il ne compte plus sur elle pour répondre à ses invitations !

Mais peut-être, espérait Hermione, qu'ils s'étaient mal compris…

(1) Vive le copier coller…


	8. Galanterie ?

Me voilà de retour, merci encore à toutes (tous?) de me reviewer !

Merci surtout à Septentrion qui me supporte depuis le début avec ses petite notes constructives !

* * *

**8.Galanterie**

* * *

Hermione, marchait dépité vers son appartement du 3ème étage de l'immeuble rose de l'avenue Green Witch. Elle avait proposé à Snape de sortir avec elle ce jour là. Il lui avait répondu sarcastiquement quelque chose dont elle ne se rappelait plus tellement l'humiliation avait été atroce… Il n'avait même pas envisagé un 'oui' avant de lui répondre. La jeune sorcière s'auto flagella mentalement d'avoir crue qu'il pourrait peut-être lui dire 'oui'.

De faux espoirs, voilà ce qu'elle avait entretenu pendant si longtemps. Que de faux espoirs… Comment pourrait-elle le regarder en face ou même lui parler à nouveau ? Il la rabaisserait à chaque fois que se serait possible. Elle aurait mieux fait de se taire et de vivre dans des rêves inapplicables.

Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule et Hermione se retourna vivement pour faire face au ténébreux professeur Snape.

**- Je déteste qu'une femme prenne les devants, je suis un vrai gentleman . **

Il prit la main d'une Hermione immobile de surprise et la porta à ses lèvres.

**- Accepteriez-vous de sortir prendre un verre ce soir Miss Granger ? **

Fit-il avec ce petit sourire sarcastique dont lui seul avait le secret.


	9. Fureur

Me revoilà après quelques semaines d'absence ! Je remercia ardemment mes reviewers de m'envoyer tout ces petits mots encourageant !

* * *

**9. Fureur**

* * *

Hermione marchait d'un pas rapide et ferme vers son bureau au 6ème étage de l'immeuble de béton. Les employés, dès qu'ils la virent, retournèrent à leurs bureaux. Quand Mlle Granger était dans cet état de rage, mieux valait ne pas rencontrer son chemin. En effet, la célèbre créatrice de mode à qui ont devait la griffe Miss Witchy était d'une fureur noire. Son café était froid, son contrat avec une entreprise de soie chinoise était à l'eau, son réveil matin n'avait pas sonné, il pleuvait dehors, elle avait ses règles, Pattenrond avait la gastro, pas un seul petit-ami en vue et par-dessus tout, Hermione ne pouvait supporter sa nouvelle secrétaire qu'elle trouvait abominablement imbécile.

Comme on parle du loup, celle-ci criait intensément son nom à l'autre bout du couloir.

**- QUOI !** Hurla Hermione, rouge de frustration.

- **Mademoiselle Granger, j'ai oublié de vous dire ; le professeur Snape vous a invité pour un dîner il y a deux jours… J'avais oublié de vous le dire…**

Hermione se mit la main sur le visage, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas congédier sur-le-champ cette fille qui venait de lui faire perdre sa baise de la semaine...


	10. Point de vue

Voilà, deux autres vignettes, la 10 et la 11…. Celle-ci est un petit rappel de la vignette 1 que je n'aime pas vraiment… Pour tenter de la rattraper un peu j'ai écrite celle-ci !!

**Merci à mes fidèles lectrices qui me laissent plusieurs mots d'encouragement à chaque fois !!**

* * *

**10. Point de vue**

* * *

D'un air ennuyé, Hermione regardait la télévision. La soirée avait été un fiasco total. Le petit restaurant 'merveilleux' qu'il lui avait vanté c'était révélé être une jolie petite taverne garnie de serveuses nues (pour la plupart). Après un repas médiocre très coûteux _qu'elle avait payé_, elle avait dû l'aider à rentrer chez lui, car il était complètement soûl.

Son collègue de travail avait insisté pour aller dans un salon à cigare. Puis, Sous un réverbère, il avait tenté de l'embrasser, ce qu'elle avait évidemment refusé. Hermione se souvint avec honte qu'elle l'avait aspergé de poivre de Cayenne tout en lui criant de petites insanités immatures et ensuite s'était en aller. Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ?? C'était son patron maintenant… Elle avait crû qu'ils étaient bons amis et de plus, elle l'avait toujours trouvé séduisant auparavant….

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que tout soit compliqué avec elle ?


	11. Imprévu

Hum, oui je sais, je suis un peu en retard côté Halloween. Je l'avais fait pour poster la vignette le jour même, mais j'ai oublié…. J'avais une _date_ avec un beau mec dans un bar alors… Ça m'est sorti de l'esprit… Désolé à tout mes reviewers !

Merci milles fois encore à toutes celles qui prenne le temps de cliquer sur le petit bouton bleu en bas !!

* * *

**11. Imprévu**

* * *

Severus Snape s'ennuyait ferme, pourtant l'atmosphère dans la salle était à son comble. 

Des squelettes jouaient aux cartes dans un coin, tandis que des harpies, des morts-vivants et autres créatures se déhanchaient sur la piste de danse. Au comptoir du bar où il était assis, un troll servait de l'alcool à une jeune Vélane, effondrée du refus d'un loup-garou qui dansait présentement avec des joueuses de Quidditch et quelques sirènes.

Severus contempla son verre tout en maugréant contre les fêtes commerciales. Lui qui habituellement pensait à tout avait fait la gaffe d'inviter Hermione Granger à un bal costumé…le 31 octobre. Le maître des potions avait complètement oublié cette fête idiote. Non seulement il avait oublié de demander à Hermione quel serait son costume, mais de plus, il avait croisé bon nombre de personnes habillées quasiment comme lui, l'empêchant de la rejoindre et ainsi de passer une bonne soirée.

Pourquoi le malheur s'acharnait-il sur lui ?


End file.
